byte_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (G1 episode)
Pilot, previously listed as Sunrise, is the first episode of the UAVerse generation, G1. Blair, Anita, Cheren, and Bianca set off for Unova. Team Plasma reveals itself to the world. Plot Blair Touya, Anita Touko, Cheren Higashi, and Bianca Martin each receive urgant letters from a bustling assistant to the nearby Professor. The contents of the letter detail an invitation to her laboratory. The group would first discuss each other's envelopes, and head to the lab. Upon entering, they are met with various analyzing scans from the frame-detectors. Professor Juniper leads the four into her private office, and begins discussing a proposal to them. She offers each a Pokedex, a research and documentation tool. In exchange for their service in sending data back to her offices, they would all receive the essentials for travels across the region to face Gym Leaders and qualify for the Pokemon League. All would return to their homes to talk over the proposition with their families. Blair, Anita, and Cheren are given full permission to travel the region, but with Bianca's family only knowing the nearby cities and townships, they deny her a chance to work with the Pokedex and challenge Gyms. Despite this, she disobeys, sneaking out of the house the following day and gaining her Pokedex and supplies with the others. Blair, Anita, and Cheren, however, are given each a starter Pokemon due to their long residency in the village. Blair receives Snivy, Anita receives Tepig, and Cheren receives Oshawott The group begin their journey by gaining a crash course on catching Pokemon from one of Nuvema Town's former trainers. After observing the man catch a Patrat, the four immediately split up to fill up a minor starter team. Blair manages to catch both an Eevee and a Venipede. Touko catches a Purrloin and another Patrat, giving the latter to Bianca. Cheren, however, finds a wounded Lillipup, and takes her under his care. Using the town maps they received in Professor Juniper's supply bags, the group enters Accumula Town to rest for the next few days. Blair and Anita head to the Pokemon Center to heal everyone's team. Cheren calls out to the two to come outside, as a rally has formed around the city square. Various guards marked with a logo, "TP", stand in uniformed lines surrounding a supposed-leader. They revealed themselves to be Team Plasma. A short speech regarding the liberation of Pokemon and the purification of Unova was stated, with mixed crowd reaction. The guards surrounded the speaker, and escorted them towards a van convoy. Following the speech, Blair locked eyes with a green-haired individual. The man said he could hear Blair's Pokemon speak, prompting the group to head back to their hotel before anything else occured. Cast Primary Characters *Blair Touya *Anita Touko *Cheren Higashi *Bianca Martin Supporting Characters *Professor Juniper Guest Appearances *Ghetsis (uncredited) - name not revealed *N (uncredited) - name not revealed Notable event(s) *Blair catches an Eevee and a Venipede. *Cheren acquires a Lillipup. *Anita catches a Purrloin. *Bianca acquires a Patrat. Transcript Coming soon